The invention is directed to a nested book assembly having a plurality of books which nest together on top of each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,894 to Reasoner, et al. discloses an educational device in which a plurality of books are removably supported within a book tray. The book tray has a plurality of recesses formed therein, each of the recesses having a shape which generally corresponds to a respective letter of the alphabet, and each of the books has an overall shape which corresponds to the shape of one of the recesses formed in the book tray. In an embodiment shown in FIG. 2 of the Reasoner, et al. patent, the book tray is flat. In column 3, at lines 6-7, Reasoner, et al. state that "the tray 70 may be non-planar (e.g., hemispheric, pyramid-shaped or the like)."